This invention has to do with devices for off-course practice of golf shots. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact, portable and storable golf shot practice stage which unfolds for use in practice of "green" or "fairway" golf shots but which can be folded up into compact form and stored easily.
The pursuit of excellence and consistency is a never-ending challenge, and therein a source of delight, to the golfer, so much so that, however often a golfer plays the game, he requires, or desires additional practice time. It is also true that being an outdoor game the availability of courses is limited by darkness and inclement weather factors; and crowding is common at almost all links, further restricting real course play time.
There is accordingly a need for devices to facilitate the home or office play of "golf." These devices have, to my present knowledge, been limited to real ball putting simulators or whiffle ball "tees" and have been limited to one or perhaps two variations in elevation and pitch preventing the simulation of the many various real lies encountered in actual play.